


Plague Inc.

by RandomGirlFandom



Category: Markipler - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, YouTubers - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGirlFandom/pseuds/RandomGirlFandom
Summary: The youtube gamers are all together in this one for a convention somewhere far south. Choas ensues and everyone finds themselves running for dear life as the people become infected by an odd disease that leaves them craving human flesh! Follow some of your favorite youtubers as they find out what's going on while trying to survive in this town filled with the infected!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin let me explain some things. I made this fanfic a while back and it was just full of fangirl cringe...and sex.... that I thought was really dumb. Also note, while I think Septiplier is a cute fantasy I know it's not real and will never be. I support Amy and Senge (spelling sorry) to the fullest and wish them the best with those guys!  
> However in this world to ease confusion and keep from too much hate or drama these girls don't exist. Please don't hate me for this it's just a fanfiction XD.  
> Also there will be self insert as a minor character later on, please don't hate.

The world was over. In a sense that is. Someone with a sick sense of humor waited until the time was right and launched an attack that all started at a creator convention for Youtubers all over the world and ended with a disease that left them starved for human flesh. The panic separated many friends and even families from one another.  
Markiplier found himself huddled in a corner of an abandoned home not far from the convention center. It had been days since the convention. He had found an old friend in the chaos that ensued and through it all, whatever their past grudge had been, he stuck with him trying to just survive as was he. Sadly, what was his friend was now a mere shell of his former self and Mark could only hold his breath and hide as he tried to find the best course of action of dealing with this undead version of his friend.  
"Dammit, Yami....why'd you have to try to play hero?" He whispered to himself. It was only minutes ago did his friend die. He watched as he tried to help a fellow fan out as she was being chased by what they could only call the infected, a zombie. Yami ushered her into the building and once safe he turned and with a pipe, in hand, he confronted the being and struck him as hard as he could. It didn't work, apparently breaking a skull was harder than it looked in games. Before Mark could toss him a gun he was bitten. Mark fired the weapon and the zombie fell dead instantly. Yami however, wasn't so well. His skin began to turn an ashy grey and his veins bulged out, his blood turning back as the infection spread rapidly from his wound to his brain. His eyes looked at Mark one last time before turning completely black. He coughed and gagged, whatever little he had eaten and drank that day was expelled as an oily dark substance. Once he was done he stood up, staggered, and went straight toward Mark and the other girl.  
He didn't have time to process any of this. He only grabbed the girl's hand and ran for it to another part of the house. Up the stairs and into a giant closet. The girl was sobbing beside him and he quickly covered her mouth and put a finger to his lips. She had only to look at Mark before gasping realizing who she was with, another favorite youtube celebrity.  
"You..." Was all she could say before promptly fainting. Mark let her fall with a thud, surprised by her reaction.  
He looked up and shook his fist mouthing, Curse you for making me this good looking! Swearing under his breath, he left her there, as long as she was quiet she wouldn't be found. That was the first thing he learned about the infection, it made them blind. They could only smell fresh blood as they weren't attracted to humans just because they were around and he used this to his advantage.  
Now huddled in that corner of the opposite bedroom behind the bed he waiting and listening and tried to make sense of what to do next. Yami was gone, so it seemed, no one was really sure if the infection meant death or if they were still in there. It was settled, he was going to lead his friend somewhere away, lock them in, and get back to them if and when there was a cure. He took a breath in and when he let it out he got up and quietly made his way to the sound of groaning in the kitchen downstairs. Once at the doorway he called out.  
"Hey! You! Poop braineater!"  
Yami straightened up and looked over his shoulder, his head tilted at an odd angle that made Mark cringe feel the pain. Yami turned completely around and growled at him then made a run for him.  
"You're a little faster than I thought!" He also turned and ran out of the house, looking back every so often to make sure Yami was following. Once he was sure he was he kept talking and making insults to keep his attention.  
Across the street was another house, he quickly ran in and taunted one last time, "C'mon you British asshole!" He turned and ran and hid in the living room behind a couch. He listened and heard Yami make his way up the steps and into the house as his feet climbed on the hardwood floor. Hearing this, Mark took off his shoes and peeked out from the couch. Yami was hunting around like a blind man, his arms out and reaching for anything. Still crouched, Mark hobbled his way out of the living room and outside. He quickly and quietly locked the door from the inside lock and slammed it shut. He checked the lock, locked. Finally, a sense of relief overtook him and with the convenient chair outside, he sat down for a moment and looked inside the window of the house. Yami was making his way to the door and hunting around, growling and snarling.  
"Well, apparently this disease making you dumber than a doorknob. Can't turn a lock." He laughed at his stupid pun. The laughter quickly turned a low sob that he tried to hide as he covered his face and floofed his hair. He straightened himself quickly, he wasn't a baby, he wasn't a crier, so he stopped himself and got up. This wasn't the time to cry, he had to find shelter, water, food...people...  
The entire town was deserted, it was the epicenter of this entire outbreak so it was the first to go. If most zombie games and movies were true to human nature chances are the stores would be looted, houses would be boarded up or abandon. Hell, he was so busy trying to stay alive, he had abandoned his ability to see his surroundings. Now that things were almost calm he looked out from the porch.  
In the distance was the convention center, around it was shops and stores and restaurants, probably all looted and destroyed by now, he thought. further out was where he was, a small suburban area. A gated community with houses and sidewalks lining the small streets and leading to the main road to it all. Back to his own survival, he remembered he needed shelter and he needed water and soon food. He figured his best bet was to get out of the epicenter and further out. As he left he noticed a backpack on the porch. It had clearly belonged to a kid as it had Sonic graphics on it. That poor kid...He swallowed his feelings an picked up the backpack. He figured he might take it with him, make use of it...and hopefully later he could return it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things shift as the story is brought to Felix and Marzia. Locked in a room full of treats, clothes, and art galore, they're in a safety zone. It changes when they get a surprise visitor, an old friend Felix hadn't seen in years. Thankfully, they're the type to share the goods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the self-insert begins. I'm gonna try my hardest not to promote or become a Mary Sue. This is my actual self and YES I'm this shy and quiet in public.

"Felix, stop whining, it's just a sprain."   
Marzia sat with her boyfriend within the abandon convention center. They had found refuge in the artist venue behind a stage nearby. The doors to every exist had been blocked off from both crazy fans that wanted either help or to help him as well as the infected. It was a mess for him the entire way. Only once he picked up a wooden sword and started swinging did people back away. The artist ally was the first to be hit and the first to clear out, meaning that they would be safe inside. Not only did they have lots of blunt objects to use as weapons but lots of other material to board the walls and windows to mask the sound and keep the infected out. It also was a luxury to have all this food to use. Within their safety zone, Pewdie had practiced using a nunchuck only to slip and whack his ankle. He now sat groaning in pain as Marzia wrapped it with spare tools from a cosplay stitch kit she found.   
"At least we're safe in here so it has time to heal." She said putting up the rest of the kit.   
"Ow.....don't say that you're gonna jinx us..." He whined.   
She huffed and put her hands on her hips, at the moment she didn't need superstition and so she ignored the thought and paced around the room. They had taken all their extra time into getting an inventory of what they had and using it to the best they could. Treats and food were stacked according to when they were going to go bad, clothes were set off to the side and used as needed, not that most fit or were useful. Weapons, although mostly plastic, wood, or some other non-dangerous material were placed throughout the room in case anyone or anything tried to get in. Thankfully and for now they still had running water and electricity, they were set here.   
It was then that they heard a sharp banging sound on the window. They were on the third floor, how could anyone be up this high? Assuming no infected was smart enough to climb without falling, Marzia went over to the window and opened the shade. She was greeted with the nervous smile of a man with sandy blond hair and blue eyes dressed as a half cosplay of Goku with a similar shirt, but khaki shorts.   
"C-could you let me in?" He asked with a weak laugh. He struggled to hold onto the sides of the window and his feet barely keeping ground on the ledge. In a panic, she quickly opened the window and he fell forward with a thud.   
"Are you alright?" She asked as she walked around the man.   
"I'm fine, just give me a minute to make sure I'm not dead." He took a breath, groaned and finished, "Nope, not dead."   
Pewdie had watched the entire event piece together the person in front of him with a familiar friend from long ago. He limped over to him, "Nah, you're dead. Welcome to hell."   
The man rolled over and looked up at Pewdie and gasped, "OH MY GOD! You're THE Pewdiepie?!"   
"C'mon Cry, you can't fool me."   
Cry closed his eyes and swore under his breath, "Secrets out I guess." Marzia held out a hand and he took it and heaved himself up. His gaze landed on the pile of food not too far away and he licked his lips. It had been days since he had eaten anything that wasn't sugar and the idea of jerky or salty snacks made him salivate.   
"You guys are loaded!" He said making his way over.   
"Who said we were gonna share?" Pewdie joked.   
"Who said I was asking permission." Cry caught his joke without fail and grabbed a few bags of food and sat down.  
The day of the attack Cry found himself stuck in the bathroom fiddling with his cosplay outfit. A piece had broken off causing everything to sag and his pants become to loose. The screaming was sudden and for a moment he thought it was a random fangirl going nuts. He peeked out of the bathroom to see everyone rushing to the exit followed by people's eyes turning black and vomiting. Instinctively he closed himself in a stall and waited for everyone and everything to clear out. What struck him as odd, as there was no announcement, no one telling everyone to evacuate. It was everyone to themselves and the last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of mass chaos where he had no control over anything.   
Once all was silent, which seemed like hours to happen, he slipped out of the bathroom and was greeted with an almost empty convention hall. Some people were lying dead, their eyes blackened and skin ashed, their veins no longer pumping but full of a black substance that shown through their skin. Others...were alive. They staggered and slumped, arms out and hunting like a blind man in the dark. To the side of the wall near him was a bag of fan-made merch. To his surprise, it was a Goku shirt and khaki pants with the DBZ logo on it. Quietly and carefully he took the clothes and changed once more. A bit cold, but better than a clanking cosplay that had him holding his pants up the entire time. He carefully made his way to the exit and stopped several feet from it. The entire thing was blocked by the infected. They crawled and jumped and grabbed at one another trying to get out of the closed door.   
They can't see, they also lack proper brain function...ok... he thought. So he made his way to the stage room, inching against the wall slowly so he couldn't be heard. Once near the doors, he pushed them open, praying no one would be on the other side. The door opening made a creaking noise that turned infected to him. Shit, shit, shit.... He opened quickly, ran in and shut it behind him, locking it tight. He backed away and jumped when he the banging and clawing of the infected on the other side.   
"No going back now...shit..." He looked around and noticed the place was empty. With a sigh of relief, he sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at the ceiling. 

"And I pretty much stayed there until I got hungry. I ran out of backpacks to take from and the window was there so I made my way here where I knew there'd be food." Cry finished his story and his food. Marzia looked concerned and she glared for a moment, "Where there any other survivors?"  
"It's been days now, chances are their either dead, infected, or well..I don't know." 

When she said that a scream rang through the building and reverberated right into their room. The looked at one another and Cry smirked, "Dude, your girlfriend has jinx powers."   
Pewdie got the same expression and he eyed Marzia, "Think you can not wish for a lot of money? Or maybe the best PC in the world?"   
Marzia only rolled her eyes and walked to the door the scream was coming from. There was banging and pleading from the other side. The three looked at one another asking the same question, should they open it? Finally, Cry called out, "Hey! You're gonna lead them all here! Take your screaming somewhere else!" Marzia shoved him for his rude command and took over, "He's right, you need to be quiet or they will follow you."   
There was whimpering from the other side, finally, the voice spoke up, "Please open up...I'm alone, my husband led the infected into the basement. I'm really really scared." Her voice was beginning to shake and with that, Marzia began to take down the barricades.   
"Wait, you're just gonna let her in? Are you crazy?" Pewdie protested  
"No, I'm being a caring human being caring for another human being. Now help me take this table down."   
Pewdie pouted and groaned, but complied with her request and the three of them began to take the tables and chairs away from the door. Once everything was done they pushed the door open and the woman ran inside quickly. Once safe, she put her hands on her knees and steadied herself from the recent experience. Cry quickly shoved a table in front of the door again and the woman spoke up, "Those doors...pull at the other side, they can't get in." The others looked at the door and seeing she was right, their fears eased.  
Upon studying the woman she was wearing a Sakura cosplay, her real hair clearly dyed pink as spots on her temples and neck were still a blond to copper red color. Around her waist was a belt clearly taken from a security guard and a backpack on her shoulders. She looked tired from whatever had happened, that changed when she turned around to meet the people responsible for helping her.   
"Oh, my gawd...no..." She cleared her throat and quickly tried to keep her composure, this was not the time to turn into a crazy fangirl, "Of all the people in the world...." She said finally calm.   
Pewdie nervously smirked and Marzia smiled, "It's nice to meet you, um...what is your name?"   
"Proxy...er...well that's what I go by online..um hi." She shared the same nervous smirk and waved, "Um...look, I'm sorry to intrude, it was a life or death situation-"   
"It's cool." Cry said in an attempt to clear the awkwardness seeping its way into the room. Proxy sighed, "Good, um do you mind if I stick with you guys till I find my husband. I really don't want to deal with those things alone."   
Cry muttered something about the cosplay matching her personality which went unheard. When all was silent he looked around. It was clear that they had two choices, stay here and wait for rescue, if there was going to be any or leave and try to find a place that was free from infection...if there was any. Either way, it wasn't going to be easy.   
"So what's the deal, are we gonna stay here and wait or leave?" Cry asked.   
The answer wasn't so obvious, Pewdie and Marzia just looked at one another for an answer but came up with nothing. Proxy could only scratch the back of her neck. No one wanted to leave the comfort of being in the artist alley. It had everything, food, water, shelter, bathrooms, safety, who would want to leave? Cry spotted the two way at Proxy's waist and came up with a plan.   
"Give me the radio."   
Proxy jumped for a moment and fidgetted with the belt around her waist to get the radio. She handed it over and Cry turned it on and thought for a moment about his next words. He had seen it millions of times on TV, but now in the situation, he wasn't sure how to say that there were people walking around trying to eat other humans.   
"This is...Felix Kjellberg-"  
"Hey!" Pewidie shouted. He understood the need to protect his identity, but the joke was somewhat mean, he also wondered if anyone would really think it was him speaking.   
"I'm trapped with my girlfriend and two other survivors and we need assistance, anyone there?"   
Static was the only thing that came through. Not wanting to give up just yet he tried once more, "Look, I don't know all that police talk stuff if anyone is there just say something!"   
There was static, then sputtering and coughing followed by a low groan then finally a weak laugh, "You don't sound like Pewdiepie." There was another girlish giggle, "Sorry, Jen here, I'm with my husband Pat. We were in a car accident just at the edge of the street left of the convention center...the um... the first intersection. I'm ok but Pat's leg is stuck, we can't help you."   
Cry thought for a moment and then pressed the button again, "We're in the convention center, we're going to head out and look for you."   
"Thank you." Jen chirped.   
Cry was set in his choice to look for them and even Proxy hoisted her backpack on her shoulders to show she was with him. Marzia turned and began packing as well, Pewdie however, didn't like the idea.   
"This isn't a video game guys, these things are really going to kill us...Marzia you-" His girlfriend was moving at a quick pace trying to gather supplies and fashion some kind of weapon. He had never seen her his determined to help someone else. He was outvoted and the idea of being alone wasn't making his choices any better. Defeated, he helped Marzia get ready. They grabbed a bag of some kind and filled it with a few packages of food, water bottles, and other essentials. Finally, they hunted down a weapon. While Marzia was trying to make one, Pewdie found some wooden swords that were heavy enough to cause damage and handed one to Marzia.   
"Oh ok, you guys have fun with your toys, I'll just beat them up with my bare hands." Cry said sarcastically shooting fists like a boxer. Proxy hummed to herself and searched around her belt, she then remembered there had been a dispute with this policeman and a cosplayer trying to bring a real knife for their Jeff The Killer cosplay. She reached into her backpack and pulled out the kitchen knife and handed it to Cry.   
"Just try not to get blood on yourself, I'm not sure how the infection spreads." With a nod, he took the weapon.   
"What about you?" Marzia asked. Proxy drummed at the holster on the belt, "Hubby stole the gun and gave it to me when he noticed the monsters." There was a pained look in her eye which came with the uncertainty of the situation. She again apologized. They brushed it off and took a breath, ready to face whatever awaited them outside.


End file.
